Assault
The Assault 'is a playable kit in many games of the Battlefield series. Games in the series that include the kit are: ''Battlefield 1942, Battlefield Vietnam, Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, and Battlefield 3. The kit features weaponry that would commonly be used for conventional warfare. Overview The workhorse of any attack team, the assault soldier combines heavy firepower with high mobility. You'll be a force on any battlefield with your assault rifle/grenade launcher combo and switch it to automatic mode for rapid firing or single-shot mode for more accuracy. Using the gun's grenade launcher targeting apparatus can be tricky, so practice before entering combat. If you find yourself taking flak from all sides, use your smoke grenades to make a stealthy retreat. Battlefield 1942 *Combat Knife *Automatic Infantry Weapon (varies by team) *Pistol (varies by team) *Three (3x) Grenades Battlefield Vietnam USMC/ARVN/VNAF Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M16 *M1911 *Three (3x) Mk.II Grenades Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *CAR-15 *M1911 *Three (3x) Mk.II Grenades US Army Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M16 *M1911 *Three (3x) Mk.II Grenades Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *Mossberg 500 *M1911 *Three (3x) Mk.II Grenades MACV Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *CAR-15 *M-19 *Three (3x) Mk.II Grenades Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *CAR-15/XM148 *M-19 NVA Loadout 1 *Machete *AK-47 *TT-33 *Three (3x) Stielhandgranate Loadout 2 *Machete *RPD *TT-33 *Three (3x) Stielhandgranate Viet Cong Loadout 1 *Plantation Knife *AKMS *TT-33 *Three (3x) Stielhandgranate Loadout 2 *Plantation Knife *Type-53 *TT-33 *Three (3x) Stielhandgranate Battlefield 2142 *Combat Knife *Standard-issue Pistol (varies by team) *Assault Rifle (varies by team or choice when unlocked) *Medkit *Frag Grenades (when unlocked for all kits) *Choice of 2 unlockables (list below) - Smart Rifle Rockets add-on - Shot gun add-on - Defibrillator - Smoke Grenades - Sensor Smoke Grenades (mini radar scan) Battlefield: Bad Company *Combat Knife *Assault Rifle (of choice when unlocked) *M203/XM320/GP-30 Under-barrel Grenade Launcher *Five (5x) Frag Grenades *Unlockable Auto-Injector (Infinite use when unlocked) Battlefield 2 '''Assault is an all-round combat class in Battlefield 2. This class is mainly used for conventional warfare. It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game, as it is most similar to the style of play required in other first-person shooter games. Weapons Pistol The Assault class carries a standard, unsuppressed pistol, which will vary by team. They all are functionally identical. That is, semi-automatic, 15 rounds, and low power. Primary weapon The Assault class carries an Assault rifle/Battle Rifle. The USMC has the three-round burst M16A2, the MEC has an AK-101, and the PLA has the AK-47, the latter two are fully-automatic weapons. All of the weapons can be switched to semi-automatic mode for more accurate (but less powerful) long-range shooting. Also, the class can equip a G3 or F2000 when unlocked. The G3 has frag grenades rather than a launcher. Grenades Instead of hand grenades, the default assault loadout includes a powerful grenade launcher (except when the G3 is equipped). The projectiles explode on impact, although since the version 1.2 patch they have a minimum range. Before bunny hopping was nerfed in the 1.2 patch, the grenade launcher was often referred to as a "n00b tube" by players who were incapable of countering the combination. The G3, the Tier 1 Assault unlock, replaces the grenade launcher with ordinary hand grenades. However, the Tier 2 unlock, the F2000, reinstates the grenade launcher and also adds Flashbang grenades to the inventory, which are unique to that kit although slightly less effective than in the Special Forces expansion due to the lack of Night Vision Goggles to use. Strategy The Assault class has the heaviest body armor, and is therefore well-suited to sustained fighting. However, the class lacks any ability to repair or to deal a moderate amount of damage to armored vehicles such as APCs (although cars and trucks are more vulnerable to the grenade launcher). It is therefore advisable to stay close to, and protect, teammates whose kits give them such abilities. Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Assault soldier with an M16A2 SA]] The Assault class returns as a combination of the Assault and Support classes from Battlefield 2. The kit is essentially unchanged, but with the ability to drop ammunition kits to replenish friendly ammo. Assault soldiers may also unlock smoke grenade rounds for the 40mm launcher, or swap the launcher with an under-barrel shotgun. When the primary weapon is an all-class weapon, like a shotgun or battle rifle, the grenade launcher is replaced with C4, which invariably destroys all vehicles in one pack of explosives. *Combat Knife *Pistols / Tracer Dart Gun (of choice when unlocked) *Assault Rifle (of choice when unlocked, can be swapped with unlocked weapons for all kits) *M203/XM320/GP-30/GL1 under-barrel grenade launcher (can unlock smoke grenade rounds or under-barrel shotgun) *C4 Explosives (can only be equipped when using a weapon unlocked for all kits, such as the Thompson or a shotgun) *One (1x) Frag Grenade (can be increased with specializations) *Ammunition Box (Infinite use when unlocked) Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the Assault kit is back in a form of combination with Battlefield 2's Assault and Medic. The Assault suffered changes from Bad Company 2, being balanced in order to take out dependency of Medics on the frontlines. Although it is assumed that all or at least the majority of assault rifles are able to equip an underslung 40mm Grenade, the player is now able to choose to exchange the grenade launcher for Medkits and a Defibrillator to be able to keep teammates healed and ready to continue the battle, taking the Medic spot on the battle. (more information to be revealed) Gallery US Assault.png|US Assault jogging NVA Assault.png|NVA Assault jogging Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Character classes Category:Classes of Bad Company Category:Classes of Bad Company 2